Genetica
by Littlest Girl
Summary: Bella extraña a su novio, así que su mejor amigo decide distraerla un rato. El problema es que Isabella no es buena soportando el alcohol. T, por lenguaje.


_Sé que originalmente hoy actualizaría "Flores", pero tuve un pequeñísimo problema con la edición y me temo que tendrán que esperar hasta mañana. Así que, para que la espera sea más llevadera (incluso cuando sólo es un día), les dejo esto como premio de consuelo. _

_Espero les guste._

_LG_

* * *

"**G**enética**"**

**H**an pasado exactamente 46 días desde la última que había visto a su novio. Por supuesto, ellos mantenían conversaciones por video llamadas constantemente, pero no era para nada lo mismo. Estaba segura que en cuanto la tecnología avanzase lo suficiente como para grabar aromas, y los pudiera desprender por cualquier lugar de la pantalla, ella sería la primera en enviar a la empresa una canasta de agradecimiento.

Cómo lo extrañaba.

— Santo cielo, Isabella. No puedes ser tan patética.

Seguro, antes habían estado separados durante tiempo prolongado. No era como si ellos tuviesen aquellas relaciones enfermizas donde la pareja en cuestión se pasaba pegada al otro como lapa 24/7. Ella no era de _esas_. Y estaba segura de que no dejaría a Edward serlo, tampoco.

Lástima que su abuelo enfermase y viviera tan lejos, porque su novio adoraba a su abuelo y lo había demostrado cuando recibió la llamada de su hermana 48 madrugadas atrás.

Alice, la hermana gemela no idéntica de Edward, aquella que vivía en Londres con sus abuelos, había llamado cuando eran las 5:49 am para decirle a su hermano que Edward Senior estaba terriblemente enfermo.

Edward ni siquiera había acabado de despedirse de su hermana cuando ya estaba marcando el número de la aerolínea. Él ni siquiera le había preguntado si estaba bien con Bella que viajase. Y ella no le reprochó. Después de todo, ella misma había estado en situaciones similares desde que sus padres jubilaron y comenzaron a ocupar el dinero en deportes de alto riesgo. Salto en paracaídas, Caída libre, Montañismo, Kayak, nómbralo y ellos lo tienen en su lista. Ambos estaban entre los 55 y 60 años. Pero nada de eso parecía aplacarlos.

"La vida es muy corta", solían decirle cada vez que intentaba persuadirlos a hacer algo más… bueno, normal.

— Par de viejos locos —, gruñó contra el borde de la taza antes de que sonara el timbre.

Pensó que probablemente sería Emmett, su vecino, molestando otra vez.

A él le encantaba invitarse a pasar tardes y noches completas viendo películas de acción repantigado en su sofá. No le molestaba, ni mucho menos. Emmett McCarthy era la mejor compañía que se podía imaginar sobre todo si se sentía triste. Pero tenía por costumbre aparecer en mitad de los momentos más inoportunos posibles; como cuando salía de la ducha, se cambiaba ropa, había estado llorando, o Edward y ella se quitaban la ropa manoseándose en el sofá.

Tendría que pedirles prestados dedos a tres personas para contar la cantidad de veces que Emmett, sabiendo el escondite de su llave de repuesto bajo el extintor, los había sorprendido en alguna situación comprometedora. Solía pillarlos en el sofá o la alfombra –ella no tenía al novio más paciente del mundo-, pero podía recordar aquella vez particularmente embarazosa donde ella ronroneaba encima de la encimera con las piernas enrolladas alrededor de la cintura de su novio.

Suprimió un escalofrío. Odiaba los groseros chistes que su vecino hacía sobre ello.

— ¿Jacob?

— Hola, Bella.

— Hey, pasa.

La presencia de Jacob Black era sin duda como una ráfaga de viento fresco. Puesto que a Edward no le entusiasmaba demasiado la amistad que mantenía con el moreno, Jake no visitaba con frecuencia.

Lógicamente no culpaba a su pareja por la antipatía que sentía. Jacob era alto, fornido, moreno, encantador. Y, desde que había cortado su pelo de forma militar, se podía escuchar suspiros cada que volteaba. Sin contar con la brillante sonrisa y aquella voz baja que usaba para conseguir lo que quería. Bella la había apodado la voz del pecado mucho tiempo atrás, porque podía recordar vívidamente que sonaba como si fuese chocolate fundido en tu oído. A Jacob, como siempre, le hacía gracia.

— ¿Cómo estás, cariño?

— Bien. ¿Tú?

— Bien —, dijo acomodándose en el sofá.

— Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

— Oí que tu perro guardián está fuera de la ciudad, ¿es cierto?

Isabella ignoró la poca camaradería entre ambos chicos y le sonrió tristemente.

— Más como fuera del país. Está visitando a su abuelo enfermo en Inglaterra.

— Y, déjame adivinar, eso te tiene devastada —, rió.

— Sólo dime qué quieres.

— Habría apostado a que me extrañarías más. Después de todo, hace mucho tiempo que no te permiten verme.

— No hables como si Edward fuese mi amo y señor. Ambos sabemos que no te he visto porque no fuiste muy amable que digamos la última vez.

Se metió en la cocina y sacó una soda y una cerveza.

— Gracias —, murmuró recibiendo la lata fría —. Pero no es para reclamarte por lo que he venido.

— ¿No?

— No. Han abierto un nuevo bar calle abajo y pensé que te gustaría acompañarme.

Bella arrugó el ceño y le observó con desconfianza, algo que años de amistad con este hombre le habían enseñado.

— ¿Cuál es la pega?

— ¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber algo?

— Porque así es como siempre ha funcionado contigo.

— Es sólo una noche divertida entre amigos. Es más, lo hago para que te distraigas y te olvides por un momento de que tu noviecito está muy lejos.

— No tengo muchas ganas de salir —, aseguró, pero Jacob ya estaba gimiendo antes de que ella acabara.

— Vamos, Bella. No puedes estar encerrada todo el tiempo sólo porque el muñequito esté fuera. De hecho, deberías disfrutar que no esté por aquí acosándote.

— Él no me acosa.

— Acosar, hostigar, estorbar. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Convendría para ti aprovechar de pasarlo bien ahora que no está para controlarte.

— Sigo sin entender por qué la gente sigue pensando que Edward de alguna forma me domina —, preguntó a nadie en particular.

— Porque eso es lo que haces ver cada vez que te invitan a salir y sueltas la excusa de que Edward está cansado, ambos tienen planes, o simplemente no puedes salir porque lo esperas para cenar.

— Es la verdad.

— Si yo sé, chica inocente. Pero no es sano que hagas tu mundo girar en torno a él.

— Apreciaría mucho si…

— Está bien, lo siento. Me retracto —, suspiró —. No te enfades conmigo, sólo digo que sería divertido salir hoy. Sólo a tomarnos algo y conversar, quizá bailar un poco. ¿Quién sabe? La noche está llena de sorpresas.

— No lo sé.

— ¿Qué tal si prometo no decir nada desagradable de Edward durante toda la noche, si tú prometes estar conmigo en el bar al menos dos horas?

— ¿Sólo dos horas y luego puedo venir a casa?

— Sólo dos horas. Palabra de Boy scout.

Bella rio sonoramente bajando la mirada.

— Nunca fuiste Boy scout, incluso cuando Billy intentó persuadirte de hacerlo.

— ¿Vendrás? —, preguntó ignorando su comentario.

— Iré. Pero nada de intentar emborracharme. Creo que ambos sabemos lo que ocurrió la última vez que intentamos eso.

La imagen de Isabella bailando sobre la mesa, en la habitación que tenía en la Universidad, saltando sólo en ropa interior, besando a cada chico, para luego rogar con voz de gatita jugar Strip-póker, asaltó su mente robándole una sonrisa maliciosa. Ahora que fuerza su memoria un poco más, la sonrisa crece cuando recuerda lo mucho que le costó que la castaña no lo violase aquella noche. Ella parecía bastante convencida de que era una atractiva idea ellos dos teniendo sexo.

— ¿Quién hubiese dicho que lo tenías en ti?

— Oh, cállate.

* * *

— Entonces… entonces… yo… ¿dónde vamos?

— ¿Bella, por todo lo que es santo, podrías por favor levantar tu vergonzoso trasero de ahí? Intento dejarte de una pieza. Dios sabe lo que tu noviecito me haría si se llega a enterar de esto.

— ¡Edward! —, comenzó a canturrear ella a la mención de su novio —. Eddie, Ed, Edwaaaaard. ¿Dónde está, Jaike-du?

Jacob gruñó lanzándola sobre su hombro, empujando con su pie la puerta principal del edificio, ocupando ambas manos para sostener a Bella quien de pronto reía histéricamente.

— ¡Cállate, despertarás a los vecinos y seguro le irán con el cuento a Edward!

— Oye, yo te recuerdo —, dijo ella con seriedad —. Tú eres el trasero de Jacob. ¿Cómo estás amigo? Pareces más… esponjoso —, y le dio un pellizco.

— ¡Epa, las manos! —, advirtió él con voz trabajosa subiendo las escaleras .

— Desde aquí se puede ver todo.

Black no cuestionó su racionamiento. Seguro que ella tenía una bella vista del piso del edificio.

— ¿Quieres vomitar otra vez?

— Nah.

— ¿Segura que te encuentras bien? Quizá no deba llevarte en esa posición…

— ¿Sabes lo que sería divertido? ¡Ir a un balancín!

— En serio, he visto docenas de borrachos en mi vida, pero nunca he conocido a uno tan bizarro como tú.

— ¿Dónde vamos?

Jacob contuvo un párrafo de palabrotas.

— A llevarte a la cama antes de que acabes con mi paciencia.

Jake subió el último tramo de escaleras y bajó a Bella, pensando que probablemente ella podría caminar por el pasillo sin mayores problemas. Por supuesto, esperó demasiado de su amiga porque ella trastabilló y se estampó contra la pared.

— Mierda, Bella. ¿Estás bien? Seguro eso lo escuchó toda la cuadra, caes como un elefante.

— Quiero subir al carrusel otra vez.

— ¿Qué carrusel?

— A la que acabamos de subir, tontito. El que me ha dado vueltas y vueltas y vueltas… creo que estoy un poco mareada.

— ¿Quieres vomitar?

Le sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos, esperando que ella vomitara de nuevo, o en el peor de los casos, se desmayara. Pero recibió por única contestación risitas tontas.

— De verdad mujer, tienes que hacerte ver esa cabeza. No sé que va mal contigo.

— ¿Jaike-doodle-do?

— ¿Si, Belly-bells? —, preguntó en un momento de ternura.

— ¿Dónde está Eddie?

— Ya —, y el momento acabó. Dos horas oyéndola lloriquear por el niño bonito había sido suficiente, amaba a su amiga, pero todo tenía un límite —, ¿cuál es la llave de tu casa?

— La que abre la puerta.

Fue entonces cuando Jacob lo perdió. Se dobló sobre si mismo apretando su estómago con ambas manos, cayendo sobre las piernas de Bella que reía en coro.

Swan de verdad era la cosa más extraña estando bebida y, tuvo que reconocer, que le encantaba.

Claro que, como siempre, la suerte nunca estaba de su lado y la fiesta duró poco. Se dio cuenta que Bella se apoyaba en la puerta porque ésta se abrió y ella cayó de espaldas soltando nuevas oleadas de risa histérica.

— Oh, mierda.

— Yo no lo podría hacer dicho mejor.

La castaña alzó los ojos y un gritito de júbilo salió de su boca al tiempo que elevaba sus brazos extasiada.

— ¡Eddieeee!

— Hola, cariño.

Edward se puso en cuclillas junto a la cabeza de su novia y le quitó un mechón del rostro.

— ¿Qué hiciste, Bella?

— Jake y yo fuimos a bailar a este entretenido nuevo local. ¡Fue divertidísimo! ¿Por qué no fuiste?

El cobrizo ni se molestó ni trató de emitir una respuesta, acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, se limitó a fulminar con la mirada al moreno que se ponía de pie con las manos frente a su cuerpo en posición defensiva.

— No hemos hecho nada malo, lo juro.

— No, por supuesto que no. Porque salir con ella, emborracharla a mis espaldas y después traerla a mi casa quizá con qué intenciones no es nada malo.

Jake soltó una maldición.

— Vamos, Edward. Sabes que no tengo ningún interés romántico en Bella. Yo sólo quería verla un rato, y como ella estaba muy deprimida con tu partida, pensé que sería buena idea sacarla.

Edward ignoró el comentario.

— Ven, Bella. Te daremos un baño y luego a la cama, ¿vale?

— Mhmmm… —, dormitó.

— ¿Te sientes bien, no quieres vomitar?

— Dudo que tenga algo en el estómago —, murmuró Jacob —. Hemos hecho unas cuántas paradas antes de llegar.

— Tú…

— Edward —, reprendió alguien más —. Déjalo.

— Alice, no te metas.

— Oh, vamos —, dijo la bajita mujer con un marcado acento inglés apareciendo desde el apartamento —. Este chico no ha tenido malas intenciones, mis amigas suelen hacer lo mismo conmigo cuando Jasper sale de viaje. No es la gran cosa, simplemente ocupémonos de tu novia.

Alice Cullen abrió la puerta mientras su hermano recogía a su casi inconsciente novia del suelo. Jacob se dejó entrar sin invitación y ayudó a poner a Bella en la cama a pesar de los gruñidos que Edward le soltaba.

— ¿Isabella Marie, qué haz echo?

— Yo le ayudaré con el pijama —, demandó Alice —. Edward ofrécele un café a Jacob, por favor. Estoy segura que debe estar cansado por traer a Bella y cuidarla. Ya veo a qué te refieres con que es un trabajo de tiempo completo.

— Un café me vendría de puta madre —, aseguró Black con una sonrisa —. Había olvidado completamente lo que era estar un tiempo prologado alrededor de Isabella. En serio, _Eddie_. Alguien debería darte un premio.

— No me llames Eddie —, gruñó Edward entre dientes, apretando las manos en puños.

— Edward —, reprendió Alice buscando entre los cajones —. Ve a servir ese café.

Una vez ambos hombres se marcharon de la habitación, Alice comenzó la extremadamente larga y cansina labor de intentar cambiar a su _cuñada_.

— Vamos, Isabella. Levántate un segundo para mí, ¿está bien?

— ¿Quién eres tú?

Por supuesto que no la reconocería, supuso la muchacha sobria rodando los ojos. Probablemente la castaña apenas podía ver de forma nítida.

— ¿Y por qué hablas gracioso?

— Soy Alice Cullen —, se presentó ella sofocando una risita —, soy la hermana gemela de Edward. Tu novio. Hablo gracioso porque me fui a vivir a Inglaterra a los 16.

— ¡Allieeeeee!

Entonces Bella se arrojó a Alice abrazándola increíblemente fuerte dado su delgadez y estado de embriaguez, como si de alguna forma la conociese de toda la vida y _Allie_ sólo se hubiese marchado a un viaje he Isabella la hubiese extrañado mucho.

La menuda mujer se vio disfrutando la sorpresiva y burbujeante muestra de aprecio.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

— En avión, Bella —, sonrió —. Ahora déjame cambiarte para que puedas dormir. ¿Si?

— Hmmm… —, aseguró dejándose vestir durante un momento para agregar una vez Alice le quitó la camiseta rozando su espalda —. ¿Me darías mi masaje especial?

— ¿Perdón?

Isabella ronroneó girando sobre la cama hasta quedar boca abajo.

— Yo tengo un masaje sólo mío. Edward siempre me da mi masaje especial cuando quiero persuadirlo de tener sexo conmigo. ¿Podrías darme mi masaje especial, Alice?

Alice Cullen, entrando en un ligero ataque de pánico, se aclaró la garganta antes de arropar a Isabella hasta el cuello.

— Me temo que no, querida. Yo no soy Edward.

— Yo sé eso, tontita —, rio Bella, como si Alice fuese un poco boba por no notarlo —. Pero eres su hermana, seguramente das los masajes igual de bien que él. Por eso de que tienen la misma genética.

Ella no pudo aguantarlo un segundo más y estalló en carcajadas que hicieron saltar a Isabella, para luego contagiarla, y llamaron la atención de Edward y Jacob que llegaron un minuto después. Sus rostros muy curiosos.

— ¡Eddieeee! —, saltó Bella otra vez, como si no lo hubiese visto aquella noche.

Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó acurrucándola contra su pecho ligeramente.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Alice?

— Hermano, debes quedarte con ella. Y lo digo en serio, no importa lo que pase, no dejes a esta chica escapar. Ella es un diamante.

— Lo sé —, dijo él besando a su chica en el cabello —. ¿Pero a qué viene todo eso?

Alice soltó otra ronda de risitas tontas antes de abrir la boca.

— Bella me acaba de pedir uno de tus famosos masajes "especiales".

Edward se sonrojó de tres colores diferentes de rojo antes de juntar el valor suficiente de mirar a su hermana y al idiota de Jacob Black quienes reían fuertemente dentro de la habitación.

— Oh, si —, gimió Jake cuando pudo respirar —, ella dijo eso un par de veces camino acá. ¿Y la verdad? Estoy un poco curioso. ¿Quizá puedas darme uno a mí alguna vez? —, guiñó.

Isabella gruñó en voz baja cuando el nuevo asalto de risas que atacó a los presentes —exceptuando a su novio— la despertaron del increíble sueño que estaba teniendo.

Edward Cullen acurrucó a su novia suavemente, prometiéndole al oído que volvería pronto, aun cuando ella estaba inconsciente.

— Ambos. Fuera. Ahora.

— Vamos, _Eddie_ —, se burlaron de él con acento Londinense —. ¡Si estábamos pasándolo tan bien! Pensé que era mi turno para ese masaje.

— Adiós, Alice —. Tomó su bolso y la empujó fuera del apartamento —. Llámame cuando llegues al hotel.

— Adiós, Edward.

Él observó a Jacob, retándolo silenciosamente a que se burlara una vez más de él. Estaba deseando tener una razón más para golpearle hasta botarle la socarrona sonrisita que siempre traía dibujada.

Pero Jake levantó las manos.

— Tranquilo, hombre. No diré nada más porque creo que he tentado mi suerte demasiado esta noche.

— Sabía que eras un hombre inteligente.

— Si, bueno. No dije nada sobre mañana u otro día.

— Vete de aquí, perro.

— Adiós, niño bonito. ¡Que tengas buena noche!

* * *

— Owww.

— Eso se llama resaca, cariño. Y es una perra.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no hables tan fuerte, Edward. Ya dije que lo sentía.

— ¿Lo sientes? Dios Santo, Isabella. Anoche estuve tres frenéticas horas buscando por ti, llamando a todo el mundo, llamándote a ti pero no contestabas. ¿Y quieres saber por qué?

— Ya lo sé.

— Porque — continuó él sin importarle —, estabas emborrachándote hasta borrarte. ¡Y con Jacob Black! ¿Sabes lo que debería haber echo anoche?

— Si, lo sé.

— Matarte, eso debía haber echo. Primero por darme el susto de mi vida al no encontrarte aquí o en cualquier lugar durante tres horas, segundo por llegar borracha junto a esa insoportable masa de músculos y, tercero, por avergonzarme frente a él y mi hermana. ¿Sabes lo que ellos harán conmigo desde ahora en adelante? ¡Mi vida un infierno!

— Ya sé, Edward. Y lo siento. Ya dije que lo siento. ¿Pero no crees que yo esté avergonzada también? Es la primera vez que conozco a tu hermana, ¡y mira qué primera impresión! No de Jake porque él ya me ha visto en peores condiciones.

— Ugh, ni siquiera voy a preguntar.

— Por tu salud mental, mejor no lo hagas.

Edward caminó hasta su habitación suspirando controladamente y no levantó la vista cuando Isabella entró varios minutos después. ¡Estaba tan enojado!

— ¿Aún estás furioso conmigo?

— Si.

Bella se acercó a él y le besó los hombros.

— ¿Y ahora?

— Si.

Ella le abrazó y trazó un camino de besos desde su oreja, pasando por su mandíbula y desciendo por su cuello.

— ¿Ahora?

— Todavía estoy enojado, Bella. Tus besitos y abracitos no servirán de nada.

Isabella acarició la espalda de él por debajo de la camisa con las yemas de sus dedos. Dibujando figuras sin forma de arriba hacia abajo, mientras sus labios le acariciaban el pecho a través de la camisa. Ella pudo sentir la fuerza con la que él apretaba ambos brazos a sus costados para no tocarla. Así que le ayudó obligándole a abrazarla mientras atrapaba su boca en un beso suave.

Él la tocó ligeramente, aún sin responder de todo a sus estímulos, pero Bella sonrió en glorioso triunfo cuando él ronroneo en respuesta a los dedos de ella desnudándole.

— ¿Qué tal ahora?

— Tienes tanta suerte de que te ame.

Isabella se dejó querer durante un rato, apremiándole luego a quitarle la ropa con más rapidez. Edward parecía demasiado empeñado en tomarse su tiempo.

— Te extrañé tanto —, dijo él una vez la tuvo sólo en ropa interior entre sus brazos.

— Yo también, cariño. Mucho.

— Apuesto a que no tanto como yo —, aseguró haciendo notar su punto cuando apretó su cadera contra ella —. Vamos a la cama. Ahora.

— Pensé que no lo pedirías —, rio ella.

Edward la aplastó contra la cama, esperando que ella le besase pronto, sin embargo, sintió cómo su novia le detuvo momentáneamente con las manos, obligándole a mirarla.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo?

— No. Nada.

— ¿Segura?

— Si. Es sólo que… ¿me darías un masaje primero?


End file.
